Hold Your Lover Close
by Honey G
Summary: Remus/Tonks, primeiro beijo. Fic para a Maratona Licancromia do 6v.


**Nome do autor: **Honey G**  
****Título: **Hold Your Lover Close**  
****Sinopse: **Remus/Tonks, primeiro beijo. Fic para a Maratona Licancromia do 6v.**  
****Capa: **-**  
****Ship:** Remus/Tonks**  
****Gênero:** Romance**  
****Classificação: **K+  
**Nota da autora:** Eu tendo a NC-17. Mas tentei controlar esse comportamento. TENTEI.

**

* * *

**

Remus tinha um livro grosso nas mãos e Dora mal podia ver seu rosto. Ela queria puxar algum assunto, mas o homem parecia tão absorto no livro que ela não tinha coragem. Tamborilava os dedos sob a mesa, consciente de que suas unhas faziam um barulho irritante, e talvez assim pudesse chamar sua atenção.

"Quer parar com isso?", ouviu-se a voz grossa do homem, detrás das páginas de _Convivendo com a Licantropia_. Ela sorriu, mas não parou imediatamente.

"Quer abaixar esse livro e conversar comigo?", perguntou Tonks, fazendo Remus suspirar.

"Já conversamos, _Nymphadora_". Ele queria demonstrar alguma seriedade, mas não conseguia mentir à ela.

"Você pode me chamar de Nymphadora, Remus. Se quiser me afastar de você, use algo melhor", Tonks comentou aborrecida.

"Que tal isso?", Remus apontou a palavra_ licantropia_ do título do livro, visivelmente cansado daquele assunto.

"Já falamos sobre isso!", Tonks se levantou, fazendo a cadeira cair. "Droga!"

"Deixe isso aí. Já é tarde, é melhor você voltar para casa", Remus se levantou também e ficou de frente à moça.

"Pare de me evitar, ok? Se não quer nada comigo, simplesmente não me convide para vir à sua casa", ela disse, vestindo o sobretudo.

"Sabe que gosto e preciso da sua companhia", ele desviou o olhar ao dizer isso – ver a satisfação no rosto dela era alimentar uma ilusão.

"Então por que sufocar o que sentimos? Sentimos, não? Não sou só eu...". Tonks buscava o contato visual com Remus a qualquer custo.

O homem olhou dentro dos olhos da moça. Viu refletido no cinza de sua íris um Remus saudável, novo, estabilizado, mas que não era real. Nunca tinha se apaixonado daquele jeito. Na verdade, nunca tinha se afeiçoado a ninguém depois de seus pais e os Marotos. Mas Tonks tinha seus vinte e poucos anos e não merecia ficar presa a alguém como ele. Sem contar que, em uma semana inteira do mês, ele se transformava num monstro.

No começo, simplesmente gostava do jeito divertido e leve da moça. Era um alívio no meio daquele clima de guerra, das preocupações rotineiras com sua condição, a falta de James, a tristeza por ver Sirius ser injustiçado e a revolta por ver Rabicho solto. Aquele cabelo rosa chiclete era irritante à primeira vista, mas agora era o colorido daquele cinza todo que permeava sua vida desde a morte dos Potter.

Conversar com Tonks lhe parecia impossível, mas depois de um mês ele já sabia de cor duas músicas dos Weird Sisters e se habituara a ver objetos caindo por onde ela passava.

"Estou indo", ele ouviu Tonks dizer, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Remus, um homem tão ponderado, se desesperou. Foi até ela com passos largos, tirou sua mão da maçaneta e a beijou pela primeira vez. Prensou seu corpo contra a porta, os lábios não se mexiam, estavam apenas colados. Ele queria gritar, arrastá-la para sua cama, fazer de conta que tudo ficaria bem, que a preocupação era desnecessária. Mas não era bem assim. Se unir a ela era condená-la a um futuro inconstante, perigoso, difícil.

Tonks começou a aprofundar o beijo, delicadamente. Remus pôde sentir as mãos dela segurando o seu rosto, como que para ter certeza de que era real, de que ele não escaparia dela desta vez. E ele baixou a guarda e pôs as mãos na cintura da moça, dividido entre trazê-la para si e deixá-la ir. Seria egoísmo demais casá-la com um lobisomem, ter filhos (que poderiam ser lobisomens também)? Ou era altruísmo demais deixá-la se casar com outro, ter filhos normais, e viver sozinho para sempre?

Mas Remus já não conseguia se concentrar e se deixava beijar pela garota de cabelos rosa. Sentiu que era arrastado para o sofá e ouviu o barulho distante de alguma porcelana se quebrando, mas agora já não importava mais, não importava mais nada. Só Nymphadora... Dora... Dora... Seus cabelos voltando ao castanho natural, seu rosto em forma de coração tão próximo ao dele, sua respiração entrecortada por suspiros profundos... Ela, tão quente, tão amável, tão meiga, tão pequena em seus braços, mordendo seus lábios, cravando suas unhas no pescoço dele.

E ele se entregou à Dora – fosse pecado, fosse errado, fosse egoísmo, fosse burrice, fosse o que fosse.


End file.
